


Yes Sir

by Ashutui



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Jealousy, Kinks, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Sir Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashutui/pseuds/Ashutui
Summary: Joel was never one for jealousy. Until now.
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader, Joel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that came to my mind one of the days and I've finally gotten round to finish it!

Joel wasn’t someone who would get jealous easily, those days for him were long gone after the outbreak happened. But with you, it was different, he felt different. It was hard for him to come to terms at first when he first fell in love with you, since you were so much younger than him. He considered it wrong but he found it harder and harder to control his feelings when you went on patrols with him every morning.

So when you confessed to him after a patrol gone wrong, he took the opportunity, knowing anything could happen anyway. You both kept it secret at first, unsure of the reactions of others, especially Ellie.

But the cat was out of the bag when Ellie caught you two kissing in secret just before you were about to go back to your home. She accepted it, albeit finding it a bit weird at first since you and her were good friends. It was soon after that that you two had decided not to keep it a secret anymore, you two had realised that you didn't care what anyone else thought.

Now it was the night of the dance and Joel had realised his actions during the dance were uncalled for, but jealousy was always going to be a factor in relationships right?

Both of you had walked into the dance talking away about the movie you two had watched last night, laughing away without a care in the world. Joel had walked off to go and find Tommy and you were left to chat to Ellie and Dina before they went to go dance. You were stood by one of the tables at the end of the hall, watching everyone dance with a content look on your face.

It was until he showed up that Joel felt jealousy for the first time in a long time. He introduced himself as Shaun, he was friendly and you both talked about anything and everything. You spoke about Joel while he spoke about his partner, who he pointed out in the crowd talking to another group. 

You couldn’t even remember what you two were laughing about when Joel came over, his hand wrapping around your wrist before you could even introduce him to Shaun. You gave him an apologetic look as you were pulled away, to which he smiled in understanding. 

Joel had soon pulled you away from the building, the cold air hitting you and almost making you gasp out from surprise. “Joel, what the hell is going on?”

“Don’t lie to me,” he growled, the hold on your wrist loosening as he turned around to face you. “Y’knew exactly what was going on.”

“No, I really don’t know what was going on,” you crossed your arms, your facial features turning stern as you looked at his irritated face. “Please, enlighten me.”

“The looks, the flirting, are you trying to piss me off?” He took a step forward as you took one backwards, hitting the back of the building’s walls. His arm then moved forward, placing it against the wall just by your head. 

You forced your head up, watching as his stance turned intimidating. A small laugh left your mouth as you watched confusion take over him. “Joel,” you giggled at how jealous he was being over you. “He’s gay.”

Joel’s face went slack with emotion as he ran his other hand down his face in annoyance, a groan leaving his mouth. “You’re jokin’ right?” 

Shaking your head, you smirked up at him before placing a light kiss on his lips before then ducking under his arm that was still against the wall, a bounce in your steps. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that jealous before! It was kinda cute.”

“I am not cute.” 

“Prove it.” You grinned as you said those two words, a smirk now appearing on Joel’s face as he took a step towards you. You sent him a wink before turning and sprinting away down the street, hearing his footsteps follow you before slowing down. Old man...you giggled as you turned the corner, your feet carrying you away and towards the bushes, ducking behind them as you looked for any signs of Joel. 

“Y’know I’ve been doin’ this for way longer than you,” You heard his voice come from across you, watching as his silhouette slowly appeared. “You won’t win this one, sweetheart.”

You then watched as he turned, his body crouching as he looked under a few of the old cars that were kept for emergencies. His hand then rubbed over his mouth as he stood back up again, his body turning away from you. You took this opportunity to move towards the garden of a currently unused house. 

Quietly you climbed over the fence, your feet thumping slightly against the floor causing you to pause. When you didn’t hear the footsteps of Joel, you carried on, pulling open the door slowly and creeping inside of the house. You stood up slightly, although you were still hunched over as you began to look around. The back door that you entered led you into the corridor, two rooms to your left and one to the right. 

You began to walk further inside, your body moving through the living room and towards the stairs. A banging sound stopped you in your tracks, your ears trying to pick up on any sound that was near. 

Fuck it, you thought as you continued up the stairs taking you to the second floor. You walked down another corridor before stopping, looking into what seemed to be the master bedroom. Before you could enter, you felt a hand wrap around your neck and a body press towards yours as you were pushed into the wall beside the door. 

“Found you.” Joel’s deep voice muttered in your ear, his hot breath against your neck. 

“That wasn’t fair.” You groaned, your hand grabbing his wrist to pull it away from your neck. You then turned around to face him, wrapping your arms around his waist, a mischievous look in your eyes. 

“I told ya I always win.” He chuckled as he leaned forward to catch your lips with his in a kiss. Your eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss, his body pushing against yours as you leaned against the wall. 

He then pulled away, causing you to moan slightly as his lips moved down your chin and down your neck, nipping and sucking hard. You knew what he was doing as you giggled slightly at the thought of him being jealous over you. 

“What’re you laughing about?” He mumbled as he began to kiss along your jawline. 

“How cute you look when you’re jealous.” 

“Oh, I’ll show you cute, girl.” Joel growled as he grabbed your waist, pulling your body up, causing you to instinctively jump up, wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands were now wrapped around your body as he moved over towards the bedroom, shutting the door with his foot. You then felt your body fall backwards onto the bed, bouncing up and down on it from the force that you were dropped.

Before you could even think his body was on top of yours, his arms on either side of your body to make sure he wasn’t putting his whole weight on you. You reached forward, grabbing his cheeks and kissing him once more, your mouth opening more for his tongue to enter.

You began to grind against him, feeling him start to harden against you, causing him to let out a grunt at the feeling. Your hands reached for his belt, unbuckling it quickly as he leaned back to where he was standing by the bed. You leaned forward your hand reaching and pulling his length out from his underwear. You got off the bed as your thumb moved over the tip of it, before then getting on your knees. 

Joel groaned, his hands going to your hair, gripping it tightly as he guided you. Your lips opened as you took him, your eyes watering at the size of him. Your hand then gripped the end of him as you knew you wouldn’t be able to fit all of him in your mouth. Your tongue began to swirl across the tip as your hand massaged him, earning grunts that made you continue the movements. 

You knew he was close when his hands gripped your hair tighter but as soon as you began to make faster movements up and down him, he pulled your head away, panting. “Get on the bed.” He ordered. 

Complying, you moved your body back onto the bed as you watched as he began to take his clothes off one by one. You began to take yours off as well, unbuttoning your shirt and pulling it off of your body. You noticed Joel had tucked himself back into his boxers before he took off his jeans, watching as you then took off your bra. 

He leaned over you once more, his forearms leaning against the bed as his lips pressed to yours once more as one of his hands trailed down your body. His fingers ghosted over your stomach before moving into your underwear, his middle finger moving over you. 

You gasped at the feeling, your body almost grinding against his fingers, causing him to pull away slightly. You groaned in annoyance as you looked at him. 

“How much do you want it?” He asked, a small smirk playing on his lips. 

“You can’t do that to me-” You started, your eyes pleading with him before his lips were on yours again, stopping your train of thought and your sentence. 

“Yes I can,” He said once he had pulled back. “Tell me how much you want it or you won’t get what you want.” 

“I-I want it so bad, please Joel.” You begged as your body began swaying against his fingers, in which he slipped one finger inside of you. Although one was inside of you, he didn’t move it, in which you grunted out of annoyance. 

“Now sweetheart, you know that isn’t my name right now," He spoke, moving so he could lightly kiss your neck. “Beg for it properly, kitten” 

“P-please fuck me with your fingers-” You groaned as he pulled away from your neck. “Please sir.” 

“That’s my girl.” Joel grinned as his finger began to curl inside of you, causing you to cry out from the feeling. He then left wet kisses down your jawline and down your neck towards your breasts, his lips latching onto one of your nipples, nipping at it. 

Before you could even process what was happening, he pushed in another finger causing you to let out a grunt at the feeling. Pulling away from your nipple, he moved back up to kiss you deeply as his fingers curled and moved inside of you. 

He knew he had hit the spot when one of your hands went to grip his hair and the other went to grip the bedsheets, your body beginning to shake from the feeling. Joel began to quicken the pace of his fingers as you buried your head in his neck, both arms now around his neck as you felt his heavy breath against your body. 

With one last curl of his fingers, your body convulsed as the pleasure hit your body, your nails gripping into his back causing him to grunt from the pressure. He continued to move his fingers to help you through your high as you slowly came down from it. 

Your body slowly became slack as you tried to catch your breath, Joel removing his fingers from you as he pulled away. His hands then moved to your jeans, pulling them down your body along with your underwear. 

You were just catching your breath as he took off his boxers before climbing back on the bed. While he was distracted, you pushed him so his back was against the bed and you were almost on top of him. He chuckled as he looked up at you, watching as you slowly straddled him, aligning yourself with him before taking him inside you.

You smirked as Joel’s head tossed back against the bed, but decided not to move. Once he had gotten used to the feeling, he looked up, his brows furrowing. “What’re you doing?” 

“I’m not moving until you beg for it this time, baby.” You giggled, rubbing your hands slightly against his chest as you watched his reaction. 

“Oh, is that so?” He asked, his face now relaxing as a small smile was forming on his lips. You nodded in reply as you waited for him to reply. 

You didn’t have to wait long as his hand grabbed the back of your neck, pulling your forward so that your lips were almost touching. You gasped in surprise as you looked at him. 

“You know that ain’t how it works, kitten,” He growled, his lips hungrily kissing yours as he turned his body, causing you to be back on the bed once more. His hand moved from the back of your neck towards your hands, grabbing them both with just one hand. He then moved your wrists above your head, gripping them tightly so that you couldn’t wiggle out of it. “Do I need to teach you a lesson? Or are we clear?” 

“We’re clear.” You replied, a grin on your face as you knew what he was about to say next. 

“We’re clear, what Y/N?” He grunted as he thrusted at a slow pace. 

“S-Sir.” The grin that was once on your face had faded as you revelled in the feeling of him inside of you. Your wrists were now pulling to get free but were unable as his grip tightened even harder, knowing that was going to leave a mark in the morning. 

His lips were on yours once more, the kisses becoming more and more aggressive as Joel began to quicken his pace. You then moved your legs so they were wrapped around his waist, knowing that he would be able to take you deeper and hit that sweet spot of yours. 

Joel had soon let go of your wrists, placing both of his forearms next to your head as you wrapped your arms around him again, letting his head bury in your shoulder as he tried to contain his grunts and moans. You, however, were a mess, panting and moaning as he hit the right spot inside of you. 

“Fuck, Joel!” You cried out as you knew you were close and he was too. “Right there, I’m so fucking close-” 

He nodded against your shoulder, his thrusts becoming quicker and quicker before you came, your words becoming jumbled as you squeezed your eyes shut from the pleasure. Joel hit his climax not long after, feeling him fill you as his thrusts began to slow as you both came down from the pleasure. 

His body soon collapsed on top of yours, the only sounds that could be heard was your breaths slowing down from what you had just done. Joel soon pulled out of you, his back hitting against the bed as you looked up at the ceiling. 

“I should tease you more often.” You laughed breathily as you looked over at him as he began to slowly put his clothes on, he chuckled in reply.

You sat up slowly, a light groan leaving your lips as you felt your body already aching from everything you had just done. He walked over to you, his hands moving towards the sides of your neck as you turned to look up at him. 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, one of his thumbs rubbing comfortingly against your neck. 

“No, I’m fine, give me a second.” You smiled softly as him as you pulled your clothes on as he pulled away slowly before going to put his boots on. As you finished putting your clothes back on, you stood up, not knowing that your knees would buckle. Your body almost collapsed on the floor before Joel wrapped his arms around you, gripping you tightly to keep you upright. 

“Yep, I’m not letting you walk back in this state.”

“I’m fine Joel, it’s not like we can stay here,” You tried telling him that you were okay but he wasn’t having any of it, one of his arms going to grab the back of your legs while the other held you against him. “And there’s no way in hell you’re carrying me back.” 

“You ain’t got a choice in the matter, sweetheart.” He chuckled as he walked out of the bedroom and down the corridor. 

“You are not carrying me back! What if someone sees?” You protested as you looked up at him. 

“We’ll just say you hurt your ankle or somethin’.” He shrugged as he walked down the stairs slowly with you. 

“I swear to God, Joel Miller, if someone sees us I’m going to-”

“Yeah, yeah, sure you will.”


End file.
